A New Beginning
by katiejean01
Summary: This story begins from episode 9x14 an explores what Callie and Arizona's life would have been like if they hadn't decided to buy the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to the lovely Shonda Rhimes.

This is going to be a story of Callie and Arizona leaving Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. The way I write the characters will most likely be quite different than the show. Not on purpose, they will simply be written how I perceive them on the show. I will focus mostly on Calzona as a family and less on the medical aspect of the show. Sofia's going to be under a year old. I understand in the show she may be a different age but for the sake of my story she will be under a year old. The events prior to the doctors buying the hospital still apply but from there on will be different. If the beginning of the story is popular enough I will continue to write it. I will try and write several chapters quickly. Will start from the end of 9x14 when Callie suggests they buy the hospital. Reviews are appreciated, enjoy

PS- Sexy times will be happening asap. Smut will be a constant in this fic. Don't like it, I don't care haha. Very little angst. I like Happiness

* * *

Callie's POV

"We should buy the hospital." I realized how crazy it sounded but what Webber and I saw today was terrible and I refuse to work somewhere like that.

"What!" "Hah" and "Callie!" are the responses I get.

"I know, I know its insane, but what I saw with Webber today was terrible and not just for the doctors, I don't want to treat my patients that terribly either. Besides what other option do we have? Nobody is going to want to buy this hospital except us!"

"Ok whoa whoa whoa, slow down Callie. This is a lot to take in. Maybe we should just go home and sleep on it." Derek says, always the level-headed one.

"But we can't wait! Pegasus will buy it and we'll be screwed along with everyone else!" the words rush out of me.

"Callie, calm down. Derek is right. We should go home and think about it. We'll make a decision in the morning." Arizona calms me down and turns to Derek and Meredith. "You guys wanna tell Christina and meet back here at 8 tomorrow morning?" They both nod and walk to the door exiting the roof. Arizona takes a deep breath and turns towards me. I quickly look down at my feet expecting to be yelled at. Instead with a small smile on her face she simply reaches out for my hand and says, "come on, lets get sof and head home." I smile back and grab her hand. We walk at a moderate pace due to Arizona's slight limp. I don't mind, for a relatively slow day I am quite tired. While standing on the elevator Arizona squeezes my hand, "Relax Calliope, we'll talk about it at home." I reach over and kiss her cheek.

When we walk into the daycare we walk straight to the cribs knowing our Sofia has a specific sleeping schedule so she's bound to be fast asleep but should wake up any minute. Standing over her crib I just watch our beautiful girl sleep. Arizona gently rubs her arm trying to wake her. "She's so beautiful, our little miracle." I whisper.

"She looks more and more like Mark everyday." Arizona whispers back. She leans into me as I wrap my arms around her. Slowly Sofia opens her eyes and looks right at Arizona. I smile wide. Arizona and Sofia's bond has grown to an enormous level. My wife's guilt over having neglected Sofia for weeks after her amputation has made her an even more doting mother. "Hi, babygirl." Sofia giggles at Arizona who then picked her up and covered her face in kisses.

"Alright, alright. How about I take my two favorite girls home?" I tickle Sofia's belly and Arizona nods. We make our way home and eat a quick dinner of left overs. "I'm gonna put Sofia down."

"Ok, but don't forget we're gonna talk about this whole buying the hospital thing."

"I know, babe, be right back." I lay Sofia down in her crib and sing softly to her. It always helps her sleep. I am so thankful for her. As much as terrible crap has happened to my family, some things have gone right or the three of us wouldn't be here and for that I am immensely thankful. I sigh as I finish singing The Colors Of the Wind. I'm worried for how this conversation with Arizona is going to go. She's got to understand I'm just trying to save our jobs right? I know she hasn't been very happy with me the last couple months but things have gotten better. Her attitude about everything is slowly brightening up. Taking a deep breath I head back to the living room.

Arizona POV

As Callie walks away I begin thinking about what it would be like to buy the hospital. Even with all of our money we wouldn't have enough. I just don't understand what she's thinking. I don't even see a good reason to go through with it. However, I'll hear her out. Maybe she knows something I don't. Whatever happens, I know we'll get through it together. We've gone through so much and stuck by eachother's sides there's no way I'm about to leave now. I see Callie walking back with her arms wrapped around herself and chewing on her lip, a sure sign of her nerves. I sigh internally. She is nervous to talk to her wife. Ok I'm gonna have to be really level-headed here. We can't argue. I put a smile on my face. "Babe relax, we're just gonna talk. Come sit down." I pat the spot next to me on the couch. She smiles at me and sits down. I snuggle up to her, "Ok, tell me why you want to buy the hospital." She sighs and rubs her face and runs her fingers through her hair.

"W-well, it's just the hospital we went to was just…..it was just terrible. A-and I don't want to work somewhere like that and you love Seattle Grace and I just want our family to be happy a-and I-"

"Callie, honey, calm down." I interrupt her and grab her hand. I give her hand a kiss and smile at her. "Ok, so you want to buy the hospital because you think it will be terrible to work there if Pegasus owns it?"

She nods, "Well yeah, I guess. But that's not it. They didn't treat patients very well either and I know how much you love your tiny humans." I smile at her. She is so sweet.

"Alright, both of those are good puts but Cal, even with all our money we don't have enough to buy a hospital. Besides, I thought you wanted to buy a house eventually." I'm doing my best to rationalize this for her.

"I-I know." She puts her head in her hand. I rub her thigh. I know this is stressful for her and she's been through enough this past year. I hear a sniffle and look from her lap and see that she has tears falling down her face.

"Calliope, baby." She lets out a sob and I pull her into a hug. "don't worry, we'll get through this. It's all gonna be ok. As long as we stick together, we'll come out on top ok?" I kiss her forehead and wipe her tears away. She's so beautiful even when she cries. I lean in and give her a sweet kiss. When I pull back she has her lip in a small pout. I giggle and lean in again. I give her several sweet kisses until she puts her arm around me and pulls me in closer to her. We smile into the kiss. She has been so good about not pushing me too far when it comes to our sex life. We've gotten to second base but she waits until I push things past kissing. I know she's feel particularly vulnerable and I know just what I can do to comfort her. She's been so great dealing with me these last few months, I just know tonight is the night. I'm finally comfortable enough with myself to make love to Calliope. She deserves it. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and hear her moan. She opens her mouth and I let my tongue invade her mouth in the most passionate loving way. When our tongues meet something ignites inside me and I let out a sound that can only be described as a moan/growl combination. In response to this Calliope pushes me back and lays partially on top of me while we continue kissing hungrily. After several minutes of making out, Callie pulls away and latches onto my neck. "Mmmmm, sweetie…Oh…Calliope." I try my best to get her to pull away so I can look into her eyes when I say this. I pull on her hair gently and she finally pulls back.

"What's wrong?" she asks me with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing at all." I rub my hands up and down her sides. "I was just thinking that we should move this to the bedroom." I smile at her and see something in her eyes changes. We have never done this in the bedroom. She knows exactly what I mean.

"Wha-I mean-Are you sure?" I pull her down into a kiss and thread my hands through her hair.

"Mmm baby I'm so sure." Calliope lets out a growl and quickly picks me up. We kiss hungrily while she carries me to the bedroom only stopping briefly to makeout against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning CH. 2

*insert usual disclaimer*

Also sexy times ahead. YES. What'd you think of the last chapter? Reviews and suggestions are welcome. ENJOY! (chapters will be from different points of view until I find the one I'm most comfortable writing from)

* * *

Arizona POV

She laid me down on the bed slowly never stopping our kiss that has now turned from hungry to slow and loving. I move my lips to her ear and nibble on her earlobe. Stopping momentarily I whisper into her ear, "I love you so much." And place a sweet kiss under her ear. I hear her sigh above me. I move up to the top of the bed and begin to take my pants and underwear off. She stands at the foot of the bed watching me. After I get my pants off I begin to take off my prosthetic until I feel a hand on top of mine.

"Wait. Let me." I nod and she gives me a quick kiss. Sighing deeply I take my hand off of my thigh and watch as Calliope very tenderly removes my prosthetic. Once it is off she places it on the ground next to the bed and lays next to me. Caressing my stomach lightly she smiles at me before leaning in to give me the most loving kiss I've ever had placed on my lips. I immediately pull her on top of me to deepen the kiss. Her tongue quickly invades my mouth. I run my hands under her shirt up her back and then proceed to lift her shirt off of her body. She sits back on her knees and takes her bra off. At the sight of her mocha nipples I spring forward and latch onto one delicious breast while rubbing the other one. With an intense moan she lets her head fall back and I feel her hand on the back my head softly holding me to her breast. She runs her hands through my blonde locks for several moments while I work my tongue around her nipple and then pulls me back.

Kissing my forehead she reaches down for my shirt. After removing my shirt she pushes me back, straddles my lap, and flips her hair so it all gathers on her left shoulder. I love when she does that, it is the sexiest thing ever. She bends down and kisses the right side of my neck while nuzzling my cheek. She slowly moves her hand from right cheek to my neck and eventually my cleavage where she begins to affectionately trace the outline of my bra. I kiss her forehead and feel her smile against my neck as she opens my front clasp bra. Helping me out of it she kisses down my chest until she reaches my breast. Using both her hands she tenderly runs her fingers underneath my breasts. She kisses the inside of each. I shut my eyes and sigh when she latches onto one nipple and gently pinches the other. I feel her tongue running circles around my nipple effectively soaking it with her saliva. Moving away she blows on it. "Oh Calliope." She smirks against my breast and moves up to kiss me.

"Did you like that baby?" she questions knowing the answer. Instead of responding, I flip her onto her back.

"You know I love that." I kiss her again, my tongue quickly gliding into her mouth. I move my hands to her jeans quickly unbuttoning them. I draw back and pull her underwear and pants off in one movement. I shift back on top of her and drive my tongue into her mouth. Her hands find my hair while my hands go under her arms to her shoulders. Using that as leverage, I thrust myself into her. "Shit Calliope, you're so wet." I latch onto her neck, intent on marking my wife.

"mmm, I missed you." She responds with a deep throaty sigh. I continue to thrust against her. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every push against her.

"Tell me what you want." I demand. "Tell me."

"You, Arizona, I want you." She answers with her eyes shut whimpering each time our centers slide against each other.

"Tell me how you want me, Calliope." I utter. Using all my strength I stop moving against her and kiss her neck more. "What do you want me to do to you, baby? How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Oh god, anyway you want. I don't care. I just want you." She tries to grind against me but I push her hips down. "Ugh, honey please." I smile and grind against her once so she can feel my soaking pussy against hers.

"Not until you tell me what you want."

"Inside. Go inside. Fill me." I quickly move my hand down to her sopping center. Running two fingers through her folds, I whimper at how wet she is. I move my fingers around her swollen clit. She wraps her legs around me and her hands find my back where I can feel her nails digging into my back. My saturated fingers move down to her opening where I barely let them penetrate her. She sighs and lets out a whine when I pull out. I slowly but deliberately push my two fingers deep into her. "Baby!" She screams.

"Fuck Calliope, you feel so good." I start to move my fingers in and out of her. Her breathing increases.

"mmm, sweetie, sweetie wait." I stop thrusting and look at her with questioning eyes.

"W-what's the matter? Was it not good? I was just getting started, I didn't do any of my moves yet. It'll be good I promise." I'm so freaked out she doesn't like it anymore. Tears start to form in my eyes. Calliope quickly reassures me.

"Arizona, baby, stop. It was so good. And I mean sooooo good. I just want us to cum together. I want to really connect." She kisses me and I smile into the kiss. I grab her hand and place it on my very wet center.

"Get to it then, Calliope." With that I grind myself into her hand and begin to thrust into her again. She moves her fingers through my folds briefly before quickly plunging into me with two fingers. As our movements become more urgent I ride her hand faster and faster. "Shit, I'm not gonna last long." I whimper into Callie's ear.

"It's ok baby, I'm not either. You feel so good inside me. Yes! There! Right there!"

"Is that good, Calliope? Do you like me filling you up?" I grunt as I ride her and continuously drive my fingers into her.

"YES FUCK SO GOOD! You're so sexy riding my hand. SHIT!" she is almost screaming.

"God Calliope, I'm gonna cum. SHIT YES YES YES!" Two more hard thrusts into her and she is plunging into her orgasm.

"ARIZONA! YES!" I can feel her squeezing my fingers and her cum running down my hand. That is enough to send me spiraling.

"BABY! FUCK!" I continue riding her and squeezing her fingers through my climax while she comes down from her high as well. Breathing heavily our movements slow down. I lift up and she redraws her fingers from within me as I do the same with my fingers. I lay on her chest while our soaked hands find each other intertwining our fingers. "We still got it."

Calliope giggles and replies heartily, "Of course we do, our sex has always been amazing." I smile and look up at her.

"Yes it really has." We lay there for a couple more minutes enjoying the skin to skin contact and basking in our passionate love making.

"Arizona?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

I kiss her chest and ask, "For what babe?"

"Just being here and not running. You're right, whatever happens we'll get through it as long as we stick together."

I smile and snuggle deeper into her. Then out of nowhere a lightbulb goes off in my head. I lean up and look at her. "I know what to do about the hospital thing."

"Well by all means, inform me honey."

"Instead of buying the hospital and blowing all of our money we should build our own practice." Callie's eyes widen. I'm hopeful she just realizes that it is the perfect idea, but just incase she doesn't agree I begin to convince her. "Think about it sweetie. We don't have to spend all of the money we got in the settlement. Sofia can keep what she got from Mark's settlement for college or her family. We can even asks the others if they want to join. We don't have to stay in Seattle unless we want to. We can go wherever we want. Its perfect."

She smiles back at me. "You're right it is the perfect solution for us, but Arizona what about everyone else. They'll just get stuck working for Pegasus." I pause. She's right. Our other colleges would still get screwed out of the great jobs we once had.

"Ok well, the interns will be fine, they can find somewhere else to do their internships especialy with dazzling recommendations from all of us. And we can ask some of our favorite residents and nurses to work for us. And um Webber is going to retire soon but until he does we can get his help on running a business like this and Owen can get back into surgery and less with the business aspect. Oh and Bailey can move and be closer to Ben. It's so perfect! Calliope, we can stay here and raise Sofia and expand our family and still get house and be happy. Baby, please! It's the perfect solution." Calliope laughs at me and kisses me.

"Ok ok, babe, you're right. It is the perfect solution, but if the other don't want to join it'll be just you and me." I move in to give her a deep kiss.

"I have no problem with it just being Torres Hospitality." She smirks.

"You're still planning on changing your name?" I rub my nose against Calliope's.

"Yes, of course. I want to match you and Sofia and our future babies." I've never seen her smile so big at that. "You didn't think we were done having babies did you? Sof needs at least one sibling. Maybe we'll have a boy. I loved having a brother."

"I didn't know if you would now but yes a boy would be nice so she doesn't have to worry about a girl stealing her clothes."

"Hey you never know, she still my have to worry about that." We laugh together and end the laughter with a loving kiss. "What do you think, honey? Should we branch off?"

Calliope looks at me intently. I can see her thinking everything through once more. She smirks, "Yeah baby, I think we should. Lets do it." I move down to attack her face with kisses. She rolls me over onto my back. She starts kissing down my body. "So we'll tell them tomorrow when we meet up with the three of them?"

I softly breathe out, "Yes" she continues her journey down my body.

"Then I guess we have some celebrating to do sweetheart. We're quitting our jobs." She smirks up and me and dives in to give me the pleasure I've been missing out on for months.

I grunt. "God I love you." She giggles into my center.

* * *

Next up: What do the other 3 think of their decision? May update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning CH. 3

*Insert usual disclaimer*

I appreciate all the positive feedback. Your input on how you'd like things to go is more than welcome. I realize Callie and Arizona's personalities are quite different than the show but as you can tell I am not writing the show, I'm writing my own story so yes it will be pretty different from the TV show. Thanks so much for taking your time out to read this story!

* * *

Callie POV

Slowly coming into consciousness I sigh very quietly. Flashbacks of last night come barreling through my mind. Arizona and I made love for hours. It was easily one of our best marathons. We barely got 5 hours of sleep but damn was it worth it. I feel kisses being peppered across my neck and a smile. "Mmmm good morning." I say to her.

"A very good morning it is, lover." She breathes into my ear. I giggle quietly.

"You are such a dork, my lover." She bites my shoulder and we break out into a tickle fight. Eventually my bone-breaking strength over powers her and I'm on top of her attacking her sides making her squeal with laughter.

"OK OK Calliope, you win!" she yells out. I bend down and attach our mouths in a deep kiss, my tongue taking over her mouth. "mmmm" Arizona moans into our delicious kiss. Suddenly we here tiny little baby whimpers come from the baby monitor.

"Mmmm, your turn babe, you woke her up with your yelling." She growls as we pull apart even though I know she has no problem going to get our baby girl. After putting on her prosthetic she goes to get Sof. Several moments later after a diaper change and a new outfit my lovely wife comes walking into the room with our adorable munchkin. "Baby boo! Come to mama!" With her legs flailing and baby noises spitting from her plump limps she practically lunges out of Arizona's arms into mine.

"Whoa, Sof calm down, mama's not going anywhere." Arizona holds onto her as best she can until they safely reach me at the bed.

"Hey you can't blame her for bein' a mama's girl." I poke Arizona's side.

"No I certainly can't." She leans in and kisses me sweetly.

"Ok babe we need to get ready for work."

"Alrighty, so what are we gonna do today? Are we just gonna tell them and then quit or what?" She questions me.

"I think we should tell Meredith, Derek and Christina and then talk to the other attendings and residents and tell them what's happening so they don't feel blindsided by things. Who do you want to ask to come along with us?" I reply evenly.

"I definitely want Karev. We shouldn't have a problem getting him. And Owen too. I think he's sick of all this business crap and just wants more time to be a person. Oh and a few nurses too. Boki is a must!"

"Haha, that sounds good babe. I think I wanna ask Webber to help us get off the ground. He can help us til he decides to retire. Oh and I want to help April too. I don't know if we are qualified to have her with us before she passes her boards but I'd like to help her with that and give her a solid spot with us. She reminds me of myself."

"Alright that sounds great. I think Bailey will be happy to have a reason to move closer to Ben although I hate to see her go." Arizona says to me a sad smile. I rub my thumb across her cheek.

"I know, honey. I love Bailey too but we can schedule vacations to see her, ok?" She nods and smiles back at me. "Alright, lets get this show on the road." We stand up and I smack her ass. She turns back and winks at me. We eat breakfast and take showers and head out the door an hour later. Hand in hand we walk towards the hospital, me with Sofia on my hip. After we drop her off at daycare we head towards the conference room where we will meet Christina, Meredith and Derek. I grab her hand and squeeze. "We can do this together, right?" I ask as we enter the empty conference room.

"Of course, Calliope." She pulls me in for a kiss that I smile into. I love that we can be like this again. There was a time I never thought we'd be happy again.

"Eww eww, stop it's too early for that." Christina grumbles as she flops into a chair.

"Oh leave them alone, we've been the same way." Meredith defends us, embarrassing Derek in the process.

"Whatever, let's just get down to this. Callie you guys want to buy the hospital? Are you insane?"

"Hey be nice, it was a spur of the moment idea. We actually thought that through and quickly realized it was ridiculous." She paused to look at me with love in her eyes. "We came up with a different conclusion."

"Spill, roller girl." Christina cuts in. Arizona huffs.

"Arizona and I have decided to open our own practice. We are open to you three and the other attending's joining us." The room is silent for several moments. Derek fills in the silence.

"Well, Meredith and I are actually glad you don't want to buy the hospital. We also decided that was not the best idea and came to our own conclusion."

"What? What conclusion? You didn't tell me anything." Christina directs towards Meredith who looks guilty.

"Christina, we just decided last night. It was spur of the moment." She rolls her eyes at him. "Anyway, we decided to move to New York to be closer to my family and to just get away from Seattle. We feel like it's cursed for us and it's time to get away."

Arizona speaks, "That is totally understandable. We wish you both the best. I'm sure Sof will miss Zola."

"What are you doing with that awesome new house?" I question quickly. Arizona elbows me. "What? You want to move, don't you?"

Derek chuckles, "We will be putting that up for sale. You guys can talk about that and get back to us."

"Christina what do you want to do?" Meredith grills her. I can tell she is feeling bad.

"Jesus, this is a lot to take in." Christina props her feet up onto the table. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I mean obviously I'm not going to be working here anymore but I don't know what Owen is doing especially since this place is gonna go down the crapper."

"Actually Christina, we're planning on asking him to come on board with us." Arizona interjects with a smile.

"Oh ok, well I'll talk it over with him and let you know what my decision is and I'm sure he'll come talk to you guys about it more in depth." We smile back at her.

"We're also going to tell the other attending and some residents as well so they aren't blindsided completely. You guys are welcome to join us to tell them your news too." I tell them.

"We're gonna pass. We're doing this all rather quickly so we're actually going to quit after this."

"Oh." I can't quite figure out on Arizona's face. She starts to stand and I stand as well. "Well we wish you the best. We should keep in contact. I'm sure Callie will want to know how your hand is doing Derek."

"Oh you bet your ass I do. I want a monthly report on how my beautiful handy work is holding up." I wink at him and he laughs. We say our goodbyes to them which end up being pretty sad. Derek and I grew close in the past few months. Marks death has played a big part in that. After the three of them leave the room Arizona lunges at me and wraps her arms around me. I hear a sniffle and squeeze her closer to me. "Arizona, what's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing, it's a good cry." She takes a deep breath. "It's just things are starting over. We are finally getting our fresh start together and it just makes me so happy." I smile into her neck.

"I'm glad you're happy sweetie." She smiles and kisses me. She wipes away her tears while I keep my arms around her waist s. When she tries to get away from my hold I giggle and pull her back in.

"Calliope, we have to go tell the other what we're planning and then we can continue what we started this morning. Deal?" She taunts me by running her finger over my collar bone.

"Oh you definitely got yourself a deal." I kiss her quickly. "I'll page Webber, Owen, and April. You page Karev, bailey and our favorite nurses. Stay here and wait for them, I'm gonna get us some coffee."

"Sounds good babe, I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning Ch. 4

*Insert usual disclaimer*

It just occurred to me that I did not include Jackson Avery. I don't hate his character; I just have no idea how to write him. I'm not sure if I will include him or not. I'm not sure I see him fitting in with this story. Let me know what you think about it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I walk through the halls of the hospital that I literally called home for several months. I've grown into the person I am today at this hospital. Great things have happened to me here. The best things to ever happen to me. I met the love of my life and my sweet Sofia came to life here. But I can't help but remember all the bad times and how they easily outnumber the good. These halls are haunted for Arizona and I. I think this will be a great change for us. Walking back into the conference room, I have a huge smile on my face. Karev looks at me like I'm insane. I'm not surprised; he saw how much of a basket case I was after all of this happened. I smile at him and he actually gives a slight smile back. Arizona has done him some good.

Everyone spots the coffees I carry so I quickly say, "Here's some coffee guys, dig in." pleasurable groans are released from my fellow surgeons.

"Dr. Torres can you please tell us what this is about. I have surgery in about a half hour." Bailey pressures me.

"Relax, Bailey we'll get right down to it." I look over at Arizona and she nods. "Arizona and I are quitting. We plan to open our own practice here in Seattle. We can stay here while this hospital is run to the ground by Pegasus." I could hear a pin drop. I've never been in a more silent room. Arizona does her best to defuse the tension.

"Derek and Meredith are planning on moving away so they will also be quitting. We wanted to inform you so you weren't blindsided completely." Bailey scoffs.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what this leaves us with?" Bailey is pissed.

"Bailey, we wanted to offer everyone in this room the opportunity to follow us to our practice. As we will be paying for the building of it you will all be working under us but we will treat you all the same as we do now. As for you Bailey, we thought you would be pleased to have the opportunity to move you and Tuck closer to Ben." I watch Bailey's face while she takes in the information I've just presented her. Her face turns from angry to more relaxed than I've seen in a long time.

Arizona adds, "We've also invited Christina and Owen to join us but they have not reached a decision. Dr. Webber we realize you will be retiring sometime within the next five years and it would be a bit silly to start over so we thought we could learn how to run a medical facility from you while you continue to operate occasionally." He smiles at her. "Karev, you're my golden student. I don't want to lose you. I'd love to have you on board with us."

"Hell yeah Robbins. Say no more. I am totally in this with you guys." He jumps up and actually gives Arizona a hug. "I gotta go check on patients, when do we quit?"

I laugh at him. "You're probably gonna wanna wait to quit for a while Karev. We have money to keep us going while we build the practice but we don't want you to suffer while you wait. I'm glad you're on board." He smiles and walks out. I turn to April who looks confused and scared. "Now April, I'm not sure how this will work since you haven't gotten board certified but you have the drive and ambition Arizona and I want to have around us so I'd like to help you pass the boards and offer you a spot right now after you pass them. I'm guessing you'll be able to take the boards again before our practice even opens." She gets teary eyed.

"Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, I would love nothing more than to work for you. I promise to work my tail off and pass the boards. Dr. Torres if you could help me get certified in orthopedics in any way I would be forever grateful." My chest puffs out at this. Arizona laughs at me.

"Well thank you April, you've just made my wife's day." I smirk at her and elbow her.

"I'd love to help April and please call me Callie." I pull her into a hug. She goes off to get back to work. "Also to the nurses here, we will be able to offer you better hours, benefits, and pay. We specifically chose you and would very much like it if you were to join us. Please just let us know in about two weeks so we can start to really plan this." The nurses give us both hugs before leaving to get back to work as well. Webber walks up to us.

"Well it would seem the two of you have figured everything out, huh?" he grins, we nod back at him proudly. "I for one would love to work for the two of you. But as for working here until your practice opens, that won't be happening. I'm going to quit today and go on a vacation for about two weeks to clear my head. When I get back I can help you guys get this show on the road."

"Excellent Dr. Webber. We are so thrilled to have you on our team." Arizona says in her marine like manner.

"Happy to hear that, Mr. Plantain." I wink at him. He walks off just like the others leaving Arizona and I with Bailey. We take a seat across from her.

"Well Torres, I never thought this would happen. You've really got yourself together." I reach for Arizona's hand and she gives my hand a strong squeeze.

"Yeah, I think things are going to turn around from here." The mood shifts to bittersweet. "Are you going to move to where Ben is working now?"

She smiles at me sensing my emotions. "I think I will. This is so unexpected but I guess it works out sort of perfectly." She pauses and looks up at the both of us. "This will be good for all of us. We need a new beginning. You both have had a crazy year. It's about time things settle down for us all."

Arizona interjects as her normal perky self, "Oh don't we know it. This is so exciting. It's gonna be awesome. But Bailey we expect regular Skype sessions. Sof will want to talk to you and Tuck." She laughs happily. We talk for a couple minutes until Bailey has to head off to surgery again leaving me alone with the love of my life. "Well Calliope, what do you want to do now?" she asks me.

"I think we should quit, pick up Sofia and some Chinese and head home and veg on the couch all day." I say as I wrap arm around her. She leans into me and kisses me sweetly.

"Mmmm that sounds great." I smile and kiss her. Pulling back I rest my forehead against hers.

"Things are going right." I tell her.

"Yeah they are." She smiles letting out those adorable dimples. Our life is finally turning around. Maybe things will go our way this once.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning CH. 5

*Insert Usual Disclaimer*

I would just like to remind you all that this is going to be completely different than the TV show. I do my best to keep the characters personalities the same as the show but some are harder to write than others. If I have a hard time writing a character like they are portrayed in the show I will write them how I perceive them or just want them to act. This chapter we're bringing in Teddy and Addison. Also in chapters to come we will have fluff, smut, and some background from both Arizona and Callie's families. Also in the distant future I may have a one Chapter crossover with Rizzoli & Isles. I could care less if you don't like that show, IT IS AWESOME. You won't die because of one chapter ;) ok enough talk let's get to the good stuff!

* * *

ARIZONA POV

After telling Owen we were quitting immediately and picking up Sofia from day care we headed home to relax. I carried my baby girl the whole way home. I fall more and more in love with her every day. By the time we reached our apartment Sofia was fast asleep. She was even drooling on my shoulder.

"Babe, I'm going to change Sof, and put her in her crib." I inform Callie.

"Ok, sweetness." I nod back at her and walk into Sofia's room. While I'm changing her diaper I feel my phone vibrate, notifying me of a text message. Once Sofia is comfortably asleep in her crib, I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

**DEREK SHEPHERD: Hey, we're putting the house on the market next week so let me know as soon as you can if you guys are interested or not. You get first dibs. **

I replied with, "Thanks, I'll let you know as soon as we decide." Immediately after I send that I get another text.

**DEREK SHEPHERD: oh and just so you know, Christina and Owen made a decision. Christina is here venting to Meredith so I'm sure you'll be hearing from/seeing Owen soon.**

Crap, I'm not sure if that is good or bad. I hear a knock at the front door.

"Oh Owen. Hey. Come on in." I hear Callie say as I walk into the room. He steps through the door, shedding his jacket.

"Hey Owen, I was informed we'd probably be seeing you at some point." I give him a comforting smile.

"Uh yeah, Christina isn't very happy with me." He replied glumly running a hand through his hair.

"Aww, Owe. Don't worry about it. Things will work out." I punch his shoulder. Owen and I have a weird relationship. We surprisingly grew closer after the plane crash. He came to me and apologized for putting me in the situation. He broke down in tears. I could tell the guilt was eating him away. It never really occurred to me to blame him. Sure, it was his fault we cut the budget for traveling so we used a crappy airline but when expenses need to be cut and the doctors don't fly all that often, I'm not sure I would've done anything differently. So he helped me with my phantom pains and I helped him deal with the horrible guilt he was carrying around. We also bonded because of my brother having served our country the same as him. He babysat Sofia a few times so Callie and I could go to dinner and he came over for dinner with Christina several times. I could tell Calliope was having a difficult time having him around as he is a constant reminder of losing Mark, but she hasn't said anything. I think it's because she sees that he's played a part in bringing me back from the slump I was in for months.

"Alright, you two why don't we sit down so you can tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Calliope interrupts my thoughts. As we move towards the couch Calliope grabs my hand and pulls it to her mouth to give it a sweet kiss. I smile at her and pull her along.

I begin to speak as we sit down, "Derek texted me about the house and said to give him a decision within a week so we get first dibs." She leans in and kisses me.

"Ok, we'll talk about that."

"Then he said we'd probably be hearing from Owe here because Meredith was listening to Christina vent." She nods in understanding and turns to Owen.

"Alright. So what's up Owen? Let's get the real story."

"Well basically Christina and I were talking about your offer to join your practice. She wants to get away from Seattle Grace Mercy Death and follow Meredith and Derek to New York so she can be around for Zola and the new baby." His voice is emotionless.

"But I don't. Sure I want to get away from the hospital because well it's gonna go through the crapper with all of you leaving but I love Seattle and my mom is around here and well with us being good friends now I thought maybe you'd like me around so I can keep being your friend and ya know, maybe be a male figure in Sofia's life." I look over at Callie and she has tears in her eyes. And in that second I know he won her over. I squeeze her hand and she wipes away the tears that run down her cheeks. I take a deep breath and put in my two cents.

"Owen, that is very sweet and of course we want you to stay but we don't necessarily want you to ruin things with Christina over this." He nods.

"I know and I've honestly put a lot of thought into this. Christina and I are divorced sure lately things have been good." He clears his throat. "Really good, but we're just distracting each other from the problem that still remains." I know exactly what he's referring to. Calliope and I had a similar problem "She still doesn't want kids. A family. And I still do." He huffs and puts his head in his hands. "I think it might be time for her and I to go our separate ways. I mean she is still very focused on her career and for me lately my career just gives me headaches and joining you guys at your practice would help me lower my stress level and I could have more time for a family. So I decided I'd like to join you and the other doctors at your practice." I smile and get up off the couch to give him a hug.

"This is great, Owe. As long as you're sure we'd love to have you." I say into his chest.

"Welcome aboard, Owen." Calliope shakes his hand.

"Well thanks ladies. Now I am going to go celebrate with the other Doctors and nurses with some drinks. I'll talk to you guys soon." He grabs his coat and heads out the door.

I turn to face Calliope. "Well that is exciting. I'm glad he's sticking around."

"Yeah, me too. I feel bad about stuff with him and Christina though." I give a soft smile to her. She and Christina have a really weird friendship. It's like it's there but it isn't. Like I said. Weird.

"You know Christina will be fine. And I think Owen will probably find someone soon too. Not every couple can work out like us, honey." I grin and pull her into my arms. She giggles like only my calliope does when we get affectionate.

"mmmm, you got that right." I smile wider as I pull her into a pleasurable kiss. I moan as both of her hands find my hair and massage my scalp. I feel her run her tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly suck it into my mouth. As our tongues wrestle gently she pushes me to sit on the couch and straddles my lap, our lips never separating. She pulls away and quickly latches onto my neck.

I moan into her ear and whisper, "Baby, shouldn't we move this to the bedroom?"

She groans and says, "No time, here" and takes my lips with hers again. My hands find her ass and squeeze, I know this always gets her going. "Shit, Arizona." She starts grinding against me. Just when I reach to pull Calliope's shirt up I hear her phone ring. "Ugh, no." she whines.

"Aww sweetheart, it'll be ok." I give her a quick kiss. "We can pick this up after dinner tonight, ok?" she grunts in reply as she gets off my lap.

"Oh, it's Addie. I'll put her on speaker." She smiles as she answers the phone. "Hey Boo!"

Addison laughs, "Hey Cal, you sound pretty chipper."

"Yeah, we're having a pretty good day." She declares with a big goofy grin on her face.

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with why you and everyone else at the hospital are quitting?"

I step in now. "That's exactly why. Seattle Grace is going down the crapper so we're abandoning ship and opening our own practice. Webber, Hunt, Karev, and Kepner are going to join us too." There's a couple seconds of silence.

"How do you feel about adding your favorite Neonatal Surgeon to that list?" Callie stiffens next to me.

"Don't screw with me Montgomery." Her voice is shaking. I squeeze Calliope's thigh. Addison better not be joking. This could make my beautiful wife so much happier. She needs a friend closer by. I'm sure she's felt all alone these past couple months.

"I'm not, Cal. I need a change. Things aren't going well for me here anymore. So? What do you say?" I hear Callie sniffle and put my arm around her and kiss the side of her head. She has her hand over her mouth to stifle her crying.

I speak up to give Callie some time to collect herself. "Of course we want you to join us, Addie. Sofia will be so excited her Aunt Addie will be closer."

"Excellent, this is so exciting. I think I'm gonna get my stuff together here pretty quickly. I have enough money to keep my life together for the next couple months while you guys get stuff together think I'll be out there in the next couple days. . I just have to find a cheap apartment."

At this point, Calliope has gotten herself together and she interjects, "Well Addie, I'm not sure how comfortable you'd be with it but you are more than welcome to stay in Mark's apartment. Free of charge. I think Arizona and I are going to be looking for a house to live in soon so when we move you can move into our apartment if you're uncomfortable."

"I think I'll be ok with that. I was never in his apartment much so I should be good. Are you sure you're ok with that? I can still pay you something." Addison counters.

"I'm positive. It'll be great to have you close. Gah! This is so exciting!" Callie exclaims and lurches forward to capture my lips. I moan into her mouth.

"Um guys, still here." Addie interrupts.

"Sorry Addison" I reply sheepishly.

"It's ok. It's refreshing. I'll let you guys celebrate." She chuckles. "I've got packing to do. I'll text you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Addie." Calliope replies before she once again attaches her lips to mine pushing me to lie down on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning CH. 6

*Insert usual disclaimer*

If you didn't watch tonight episode, you need to. There will be very little angst in this story as in maybe a hangnail. I like fluff and smut. Not even sorry. I hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas for how you'd like this story to go let me know! I'm having a hard time thinking of where to go after this. I'm not planning on getting into the specifics of "Building" the practice. I'm thinking a chapter or two and then a time jump of like 3 or 4 months. Thoughts? Let me know!

* * *

"I need you now."

"Mmm, baby. Sofia is gonna wake up soon." She's sucking on my neck now. Damnit, she knows exactly how to drive me wild.

"I can be quick." I moan.

"I don't want you to be quick." I push her back a bit. "Sweetheart, I want to take my time with you later. I promise it'll be worth it."

"Mmm, it better be worth it." She utters while moving to get off of me and help me sit up. "I'm gonna go get sof. You stay here and keep looking cute." She gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and then the forehead before walking to Sofia's room. I lean my head back on the couch, shut my eyes and release a sigh. I can't believe what a great day we're having. Sure we're unemployed at the moment but that's not even remotely a problem. I never thought I'd be someone who didn't even have to worry about finances but it is pretty nice. Suddenly my phone rings. Holy crap I'm popular today. I look down at the caller i.d. and see it's my best friend teddy.

"Hey Teds."

"Arizona, I think I just might kill someone." Oh boy. I guess I have to be the consoling friend now.

"Why, what happened? Whose ass am I kicking?" I hope this gets the desired effect.

"Hahahaha, very funny Robbins. You kicking ass. Man that is funny." Bingo, humor always works with Teddy.

"I knew that would work. So now that we've broken the ice. Commence the bitching."

"Arizona, the interns and residents here are terrible. They think that are so awesome but they are just terrible. Even cockier than the residents in Seattle, except some of them have talent. I hate this place." I think quickly. Are things really going to work out this well for all of us? Maybe after all the bad stuff has happened to us we're all finally getting something good.

"Have you thought about moving somewhere else? Trial and error, ya know? You'll find somewhere that'll stick eventually." I hear teddy sigh through the phone.

"I mean yeah I've thought about it. But I don't know. Starting over with new people gets exhausting. I wish I could come back to Seattle but I can't be in that hospital. I just can't handle being reminded of all the bad things that have happened in that friggin' death trap."

"What if you could come back to Seattle and not have to work at the hospital?"

"I would jump on that opportunity. But I'm not that lucky Arizona."

"I think you are." I reply cheekily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, hear me out. I know things are weird with you and Owen but he's changed a lot and we're actually really good friends now."

"Hey, traitor! You're supposed to be my friend."

"Teds, you're still my number one. It's just him and I have a bond now."

"Yeah yeah alright. That's fine. I'm glad you have a good friend around. I wish I could be. Anyway, I think things with Owen and I wouldn't be that weird anymore. We've both grown and moved on from that at this point."

"Well, that is great to hear because I have a proposition for you. Callie and I quit at the hospital today. We've decided to open our own practice. Owen will be joining us, along with Webber, Karev, Kepner and Callie's friend that lives in LA, Addison. Christina is moving away, so we have a spot open for a certain heart surgeon."

"Whoa." I laugh.

"Yeah whoa is right. Everything is happening pretty quickly. But it seems as if this is the right thing to do. What do you think? You up for it."

"Umm are you kidding? When do you want me there?" I laugh louder.

"Well you don't have to come for a while. We still need to find a building to have the practice in and everything so you can wait a couple months if you want. Addison is coming out here in a couple days."

"I think Addison has got the right idea, but I don't want to stay in hotel for a long time while I look for a place to live."

"Addison is staying in mark's apartment, rent free. There are two bedrooms. I think you'd like her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

"Hmmm, that's a definite possibility. But I don't know her too well. Text me her number and I'll get ahold of her."

"Ok Teds, can do. When you two hit it off, let me know. I expect you here in a week, Altman. I need some best friend time."

She snickers, "Cool your jets Robbins. You don't even know if I'll be able to tolerate Addison."

"I have a feeling you will. Calliope says Addie has bisexual tendencies when she drinks kind of like you so I'm sure you'll get along." I snort. I love teasing her. Ever since the time she kissed me when she was wasted I can't help myself.

"Ok, I can see where this is going. I'm straight. That's that. I'm gonna start packing and call Addison."

"Alright alright, Text me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, talk to you soon pal." I hang up the phone with a smile on my face. I feel like I'm high. Seriously, I'm waiting for all of this to just crash to the ground. Calliope walks into the room with a giggling Sofia.

"Who was on the phone, baby?" she says as she sits next to me on the couch and kisses my cheek.

"That was our new heart surgeon for our practice." She looks at me confused at first before it dawns on her.

"Teddy?"

"Yep, she's probably talking to Addison on the phone now about sharing Mark's apartment."

"Oh those two are totally going to hook up." She cackles. I laugh with her and put my arm around her.

"That's what I said!"

"So we have a full house in our practice. We have a temp general surgeon. Owen. Two ortho. Two peds. Neonatal and Cardio. Should we look for someone for general. I mean Webber will be around for a bit but he already said he doesn't want a big work load." Callie questions.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Oh my god! I have the best idea." Callie looks at me with questioning eyes. "I can call Cara! She said she was looking for somewhere around here to work. She wants to be closer to us. Calliope, this is perfect! She just broke up with her last loser boyfriend. What better than my baby sister?"

"Ok ok, babe relax. That is a great idea. I'm sure she will jump on the opportunity."

"Oh I'm so excited. I gotta learn how to use my heelies again so she and I can be twins again." I beam at her. She leans into me and rubs her nose against mine.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to do that. I'm glad you're happy sweetheart." She kisses my cheek. I lean into her and grab her face with both of my hands.

"Calliope, I'm glad we're happy together." I smile before pulling her in for a loving kiss that we both smile into.


End file.
